


Never in a million years.

by Casephine19



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Klangst Week 2018, One-Sided Attraction, Pining Lance (Voltron), Please Don't Kill Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casephine19/pseuds/Casephine19
Summary: Lance is forced to confess his feelings for Keith. That's basically it. (Langst)





	Never in a million years.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning that this fanfic does not contain a happy ending.
> 
> This is basically just a sad fanfiction that actually happened to me when I was still in uni.
> 
> So yeah read at your own risk :)
> 
> Also this is my first take on a langst fanfic so take it easy on me okay?

This setting is such a total cliche to give out a love confession to.

 

In the middle of the bridge. Surrounded by koi fishes lazily swimming around the lake, the trees swaying their leaves from the playful shove of the wind. Such a perfect place to confess your love for someone in a breezy and warm afternoon.

 

"C'mon Lance! Just tell him already!"

 

If only you weren't being forced to do it.

 

As I tore my gaze from the beautiful scenery to stare down dully at my friend (not anymore after this). I can't help but get a glimpse of red and white and untamed black hair right behind her (don't look don't look don't-).

"Tell him what Melissa? I came here because you said it was something important so why is Keith also here?" I brought my gaze down and hugged myself instinctively. I do that whenever I felt scared. Guess old habits die hard.

"Well since I already know you won't make a move to confess your feelings for Keith... I took my own initiative just for you! Nothing will happen if you just sit there idly and pine away for him you know."

I looked up at her so fast I thought I was gonna break my neck. "Hey haha umm what are you talking about Mel? Is that some kind of joke because it's not funny." I forced a laugh and tried to roll my eyes and smile at Keith. Poor guy. He looks so uncomfortable right now he's even barely looking at both of us. My eyes then went back to Melissa.

As I stared at her mischievous eyes and and that genuine smile on her face, I slowly realized that she really meant it when she implied that she's helping me out here. Like she really thinks she's doing me a favour for planning this!

I tried to clutch on to the hope that she might back out if I disagreed with this plan. That maybe she still has some humanity and compassion left inside her. So I pleaded to her using my own eyes 'Look I can't do this. Please take back what you said. Please I don't want to confess.'  
But that fucking hope went down the drain when she just laughed at me and grabbed my hand so we can get closer to the mullet.

 

Welp. There goes my last chance of salvation.

 

I really should put a password on my gallery application next time so that this bullshit of a situation won't ever happen again.

 

"Don't be such a coward Lance! Just tell him already what you really feel! Aren't you an expert in flirting?" Seriously this is getting ridiculous! This girl is ridiculous!

I want-no-I need to get away from here. I need to salvage this horrible situation right now! I can't believe this! I can't believe I'm being forced to confess my feelings for this guy right here. Right now. This guy, who despite I consider as my rival and friend, I still fell head over heels with!

I worked so hard trying to be buddies with him for a year damn it!

Do you know how difficult it was to try and study Astronomy when you don't know jackshit about space?? Just to impress this mullet??

 

I nearly developed insomnia for working overtime just to buy a telescope!

 

My eyes fell to Keith as I stand right in front of him. With Melissa by my side still holding my hand (is this what the mouse feels when it's cornered by the cat?). I can't help but silently chuckle at how he appears right now. His hands fidgeting with his jeans, his eyes looking at me warily and nervously. And his posture so stiff he'll probably become a statue right there and then.

 

This shouldn't be attractive to watch at but I guess love is truly blind.

 

I broke out from my reverie when I heard Keith clear his throat. "So is there anything you want to say to me Lance? Because Shiro's waiting for me at the entrance and I really don't want him to wait too long." his voice is gentle and coaxing when he said that, like he's trying to give me an out from all of this. Bless this man. I want to hug him so much right now.

 

But then Melissa nudged my side and that moment shattered.

 

"Look Lance just tell Keith already that you like him! I don't know why you're making this hard for all of us here. It's not that a big of a deal really." she rolled her eyes and gave a cluck of her tongue. Wow. Shouldn't I be the pissed one here and not her?

 

I feel so defeated and trapped right now. I need to say something or else Melissa would bug me endlessly if I didn't. I know. I was always with her last year until I met Hunk and Pidge.

 

I closed my eyes and sighed. Fine. I'll go for it.

 

Only because I just want this shitty day to end.

 

"Yeah Keith. What Melissa said was true. I do have a crush on you." I'm pretty sure I just draw blood on my skin from gripping it so harshly.

 

Keith didn't utter anything when I said that...which made the atmosphere so awkward.

But it didn't matter at all when I opened my eyes and saw Keith's face. His eyes looking at me with sympathy and his mouth setting into a frown. He's not angry or shocked... which I was actually expecting.

 

He's looking at me with **_PITY_**.

 

And I knew right there and then. I just fucked this up. Big time.

 

"But like it's not a serious crush really! It's more of like a friendly crush!" What the actual fuck?!

 

Is there even such a thing as a friendly crush?!

 

"Like dude you're so cool and mysterious you reminded me of Derek Hale from Teen Wolf! You know how I have a major thing for him!" I really should stop spewing out nonsense right now for the sake of my sanity.

I knew I said the magic words since Keith's posture finally relaxed and his eyes expressed relief from what I said.

 

And I think I just heard my heart break into a million pieces.

 

"Wait that's not-" Melissa started but I shot her with a glare which made her shut up.

"Trust me Keith. It's nothing serious really. Must be a result from being forced to be so close with you at all times!"

 

 _Liar_.

 

"Like eww who would fall in love with someone that has a stupid mullet like that?"

 

_Fucking liar and you know you love his mullet._

 

Keith broke into a laugh and lightly punched my shoulder. Did you know he has the cutest laugh ever? Music to my ears really."Jeez Lance. For a second you scared me there. I thought you fell hard for me or something." Keith trying to tease is usually cute and all but right now it's like trying to put salt into the wound.

 

I gave him a wide grin that made me feel like shit "Never in a million years."

 

_Worst Liar Ever._

 

He returned my smile and then turned to look at his watch. "Oh shit I have to go! Shiro's definitely so pissed at me right now for taking too long! See you tomorrow Lance yeah?" The mullet picked up his bag from the ground and went into a run while waving me goodbye. I waved back though he can't see it anymore.

"Lance--"

  
I closed my eyes again and let my head down."Just stop it will you Mel? I can't deal with you right now." Melissa then tugged my jacket to get my attention. Can't this girl understand what stop means? "Lance I was just trying to help.." I shot my eyes upward and looked at her with a steel gaze. "Well you did help. Happy now?" I turned around and walked away from her. As if walking away would make everything that just happened disappear.

And if possible my feelings for him too.

 

But with my luck rolling down the hill right now... Fucking unlikely.

 

I picked up my phone and dialled the only number that first came to my mind.

"Hey Hunk buddy? You busy right now?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading until the end! It would be really great if you would comment or give a kudos!
> 
> And yeah legit true. I had this kind of situation happen to me when I was in uni where a girl I was friends with forced me to confess my feelings for someone. I broke off my connections with her after that.


End file.
